1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a DC-DC converter and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DC-DC converters have been widely used in order to drive circuits which are driven by DC voltage that is different from input voltage because devices which need DC voltage sources have been diversified (see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 3).